Strawberry Kisses
by Azeia
Summary: I am making revisions to this story and will update soon along with a new chapter! Sorry to all of my loyal readers who have reviewed, read, and favorited this story! I will update! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! Revision time! I am SO SORRY to those of you who have been waiting for the 9th chapter! I will upload that soon! Don't worry!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a nice beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. All was peaceful, except for Cafe Mew Mew.

"You are such a jerk Shirogane-San!" yelled Ichigo.

The red haired girl was having another fight with her boss Ryou.

"Well, if you could be a better employee, maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you all the time!" retorted Ryou.

"Will you guys just knock it off!" said Minto. "I'm trying to have my afternoon tea!"

Ichigo walked over to Minto, fuming. Ichigo grabbed Minto's tea cup and tossed it on the ground which resulted in tea and broken shards of glass to fly everywhere.

"Hey! That cup cost me a lot of money!" yelled Minto. "You'd better pay for it!"

"Oh, suck it up! You can buy another one!" cried Ichigo.

"Come on now guys. Let's just get back to work." said Lettuce.

"Fine, whatever!" said Ichigo.

Ryou headed to the his room and Ichigo headed to the kitchen to do the dishes. Zakuro was helping Keiichiro make desserts.

"Hi Keiichiro. Hey Zakuro. Oh something smells good! What are you cooking?" asked Ichigo.

"Strawberry Tarts." replied Keiichiro.

"Mmm. Sounds good!" said Ichigo.

"They are good. Nice and sweet." said Keiichiro.

"Cool. Tell me when they get done. I want some." said Ichigo as she walked over to the sink.

"Of course." Keiichiro walked over to a cabinet and attempted to get something out of it but then stopped.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"I seem to have left my timer in Ryou's room. Could you go get it for me?" asked Keiichiro.

"Sure." Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and began making her way to Ryou's room on the second floor.

**With Keiichiro and Zakuro**

"Keiichiro?"

"Yes Zakuro?"

"Your timer's over there." said Zakuro as she pointed towards the counter adjacent to her.

"I know."

Zakuro smiled.

**With Ichigo and Ryou**

When Ichigo reached Ryou's room she knocked on the door.

"Ryou? I need to get Keiichiro's timer. He said he left it in there."

No response.

"Ryou? I really need to get Keiichiro's timer."

Still no response.

"Ryou?"

Ichigo opened the door and walked inside.

"Ryou?"

The room was empty.

"Ryou! Hey Ryou! Where are you?"

A ruffle of the curtains caught her attention. Ryou's window was open.

'Oh no.' thought Ichigo.

She walked over to the window and looked down.

"OH MY GOD! RYOU!"

On the ground two stories below the window lie Ryou, unconscious.

"KEIICHIRO! GET UP HERE QUICK!"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs grew louder as they got closer. Keiichiro and Zakuro appeared in the doorway.

"Ichigo, whats wrong!" cried Keiichiro.

"It's Ryou!" Ichigo pointed towards the window.

Keiichiro walked over to the window and looked down. Somehow he managed to keep his calm as he turned around and told Zakuro to call for an ambulance and tell the others what had happened.. Keiichiro turned towards Ichigo who was sitting on Ryou's bed close to tears.

"Ichigo. Come on. Let's get down there." said Keiichiro softly.

When Ichigo didn't move from the bed Keiichiro walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up.

"Come on. He'll be ok. We need to go down there."

Ichigo nodded her head and followed Keiichiro down the stairs and outside to where Ryou's body was lying, only stopping once so Keiichiro could tell Zakuro to stay here with the others. When she saw Ryou up close the tears that she had been trying to hold back were now overflowing and falling down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away. Keiichiro checked Ryou's vital signs to make sure he was still alive. He turned to her once he was finished.

"Don't worry. He's alive, but I can't tell if he has any broken bones. That's the doctor's job."

Ichigo sighed in relief not realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"I'm going to go wait for the ambulance." said Keiichiro.

Ichigo nodded her head.

"Will you be ok here?" he asked.

"Yea." responded Ichigo, her voice shaky.

Keiichiro hugged her and then headed to the front of the cafe. Ichigo knelt down next to Ryou's body and took his hand.

"Ryou." she said her voice still shaky as more tears spilled over.

After a minute or so she could hear the faint sound of sirens.

'They're almost here.' thought Ichigo with relief.

She looked at Ryou and smiled, trying to reassure herself.

'He's going to be ok. He's going to be ok.'

The sirens grew in volume and then stopped. She heard faint voices coming from the front.

"Ichigo. The paramedics are here. Come over here and let them do their job." said Keiichiro.

Ichigo let go of Ryou's hand and walked over to Keiichiro. She watched as the paramedics checked Ryou's vital signs just like Keiichiro had done earlier. When they finished with that they put him on a stretcher and put him into an ambulance.

"Are you two going to ride in the ambulance?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Yes." Keiichiro grabbed Ichigo's hand and led her towards the ambulance.

She climbed in and sat down in an uncomfortable seat next to the stretcher. Keiichiro sat on the other side of the stretcher. Ichigo laid her head down next to Ryou's unmoving hand.

"I'm so tired now." said Ichigo.

"You should sleep. It'll be a while before we arrive at the hospital." replied Keiichiro.

"Good idea."

Ichigo slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a relaxing sleep.

_She found herself in a graveyard surrounded in darkness. Somewhere in the distance she heard crying._

"_Who's there?" she asked._

_She began to walk towards the sound. The crying got louder and louder until she saw a small boy kneeling over a grave._

_'That boy kind of looks like Ryou.' thought Ichigo._

_"Ichigo." said a faint voice._

_She looked around. Nothing._

_"Ichigo!" said the voice again._

_Still nothing._

_"ICHIGO!" cried the voice._

"Hmm?"

"Ichigo, we're here." said Keiichiro.

"Oh right." Ichigo stood up and followed Keiichiro into the hospital.

**Ichigo POV (I hate writing in third person)**

The doctors took Ryou back to examine him which took about thirty minutes.

"Mr. Shirogane has suffered a minor concussion and a few broken bones. I'm surprised that's all he suffered. From what the paramedics said he fell two stories. Usually with cases like that you have at least ten broken bones. Mr. Shirogane only had four. We're going to keep him overnight to monitor him, but with the way things are going he should be ready to leave in about an hour." explained the doctor.

"Thank you." said Keiichiro.

"Of course. Visiting hours are over right now, but you can come see Mr. Shirogane first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good." I said.

I was so relieved that Ryou was ok. Keiichiro called Zakuro to come pick us up and take us back to the cafe.

"Keiichiro I'm going home." I said when we arrived at the cafe.

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked.

"No. I want to walk. I need some fresh air. I've been in closed spaces far to long." I replied.

"Well ok. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Ok. Thanks Keiichiro!"

**--,'----**

Part 1 of my 8 part revision is done! I'll try to get Chapter 2 done tomorrow but I don't know if I will. I have drama practice until 5:00 tomorrow and Thursday and then my birthday is also Thursday. I'll work on it some over the weekend and maybe Monday. Not Tuesday though! HOLIDAY WORLD TRIP! Sorry I changed the plot around a little bit. It just worked out better this way. At least that's what I think. Be expecting updates! REVIEW!!


	2. Ichigo's Love Ryou or Masaya

_This chapter is all about Ichigo's love life!_

_**Chapter 2: Ichigo's Love - Ryou or Masaya?**_

"Ryou, can I take the rest of the day off? I'm going on a date with Aoyama-kun!" asked Ichigo.

"I guess." said Ryou.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He sighed happily.

"Ryou, you like her don't you." said Zakuro.

"Yep. I mean NO!" he cried.

"Hehe. Of course you don't. Just don't let Lettuce know." said Zakuro.

"Don't let me know what?" asked Lettuce.

"Oh, Lettuce I didn't see you there!" said Zakuro.

"Nothing, Lettuce. Now get back to work!" said Ryou.

"Ok." said Lettuce.

"I'm going to ballet practice now. Bye." said Minto.

"Masaya! Over here!" yelled Ichigo.

"Hi, Ichigo." said Masaya.

"Hi!"

"Your really happy today. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Lets go get something to eat."

"Ok."

They headed to a Cafe down the road.

"Wait here. I'll go get you some food." said Masaya.

"Ok." said Ichigo.

Masaya headed to go get some food but when he was out of Ichigo's sight he slipped around a corner and went to the park.

"I wonder whats taking Masaya so long!" said Ichigo to herself.

She got up and began looking around for Masaya.

"Hmm. Thats weird." she thought.

She headed to the park and saw a black haired boy kissing some girl. She walked closer and realized that that boy was Masaya! And he was kissing Minto!

"Masaya! Minto!" cried Ichigo.

They turned to see her running towards them. Ichigo tried to transform into Mew Ichigo but Masaya transformed into the Blue Knight faster and began fighting her. Minto transformed into Mew Mint and began using Ribbon Mint Echo on Ichigo.

Ichigo fell to the ground very weak. Masaya and Minto ran away. Ichigo limped weakly to a tree and sat down underneath it. She passed out soon after, but right before she passed out she saw Ryou running towards her.

"Ichigo! Wake up! Ichigo!" cried Ryou.

"Ryou?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" asked Ryou alarmed.

"I think so." replied Ichigo.

"What happened?"

"I was on my date with Masaya when I saw him kissing Minto in the park. He said he was going to get some food but instead he slipped away to be with Minto." explained Ichigo.

Ichigo began bawling.

"Ichigo, its ok." said Ryou.

He lifted her head up and kissed her. Ichigo couldn't believe what Ryou had just done.

"Ichigo, I love you." said Ryou

They headed back to the Cafe. Ryou let Ichigo take the rest of the day off.

"You've had a hard day. Take the rest of the day off." said Ryou.

"Thank you." said Ichigo.

She slept half the day to get Masaya off of her shoulders.

'Ryou loves me! He really loves me!' thought Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? What did you think was going to happen!


	3. Ichigo and Ryou

_Ryou kissed Ichigo! More mysteries ahead!_

_**Chapter 3: Ichigo and Ryou**_

"Good morning, Ryou!" said Ichigo happliy as she walked into Cafe Mew Mew.

"Good morning!" said Ryou.

"Your happy today." said Minto.

"Maybe she's back with Aoyama-Kun!" said Pudding.

"No way!" said Ichigo.

"Then why are you happy?" asked Pudding.

"Just a beautiful day!" said Ichigo.

"Hi, Ichigo." said Keiichiro.

"Hi, Keiichiro." replied Ichigo.

She went to sweep the floor. She couldn't help but to hum as she did.

"Ichigo's a little to happy." said Pudding.

"Yea." said Lettuce.

"Maybe something good happened to her." said Zakuro.

"Maybe." said Pudding.

"Something good, in Ichigo's life! Ha!" said Minto.

"Minto don't spoil her day! Your already in trouble with Ryou and Keiichiro!" snapped Zakuro.

Pudding began jumping around and entertaining the customers.

"Boy is she energetic!" said Lettuce.

"She's always energetic." said Minto.

"Yea. Thats whats wrong with her." said Ryou.

Lettuce went up to Ryou and slapped him.

"HEY!" yelled Ryou.

"Well!" said Lettuce.

"Closing time! I love it!" said Minto.

"Closing time! I hate it!" said Ichigo.

The rest of them left but Ichigo stayed a little longer.

"Bye Ryou." said Ichigo.

"Bye." replied Ryou.

She left and headed home.

"Hi Mom! I'm home!" said Ichigo.

"Hi honey." said Sakura.

"Where's Dad?" asked Ichigo.

"He had to work late at the office again." said Sakura.

"Oh, ok!" said Ichigo.

She headed up to her room. She layed on her bed and began talking to Masha.

"Masha, don't you just love life!" said Ichigo.

"Love Life! Love Life!" cried Masha.

Just then her cellphone rang. She looked to see who was calling her.

"Masaya." said Ichigo.

"Masaya! Masaya!" said Masha.

"Should I pick it up?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes! Yes!" said Masha.

"Hello?" said Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo. It's me Masaya." said Masaya.

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"To say I'm sorry." said Masaya.

"SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT!" she cried.

She hung up on him.

"I don't want anything to do with Masaya ever again!" cried Ichigo.

Her cellphone rang again.

"I thought I told you I didn't want anything to do with you!" cried Ichigo.

"Umm, Ichigo?" said Ryou.

"Oh, sorry Ryou. Masaya just called me and I hung up on him. I thought that might be him calling me back." explained Ichigo.

"Ok." said Ryou.

"So, what did you want?" asked Ichigo.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me this Saturday." he said.

"Of course." said Ichigo.

"Ok, well I have to go. See ya, My Little Strawberry." he said.

"See ya." replied Ichigo.

They hung up.

"He called me his Little Strawberry and asked me on a date!" cried Ichigo.

"Saturday's finally here!" cried Ichigo.

She met Ryou at the bus station. They took a bus to the Coffee Cafe. They sat down at a table and began talking. After a while they headed to a park. They sat down on a bench. They began to stare at each other.

"Ichigo?" said Ryou.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I love you!" he said.

"I love you, too!" she replied cheerfully.

They stared in each others eyes and then kissed.

"I have to go." said Ryou.

"Ok." said Ichigo.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Before Ryou left he leaned foward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye My Little Strawberry." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------

_So, what'd you think! More chapters to come!_


	4. The Mews Mews Battle! Ichigo Defeated!

_This chapter is all about the Mew Mews fighting the Aliens and Ichigo and Ryou of course._

_**Chapter 4: The Mew Mews Battle! Ichigo Defeated!**_

"Hello. Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" said Ichigo.

Ryou had told her to greet people at the door that morning.

"Hey Ichigo!" said Ryou.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Its your turn to go to the grocery and get supplies." said Ryou.

"Ok!" said Ichigo. "I'll be right back!"

Ichigo headed to the grocery store. She decided to take a shortcut through the park.

"Its a nice day!" said Ichigo.

She headed through an alley way to get to the grocery even faster.

"Hey Kitty Cat!" said a voice.

Ichigo looked up. Kish was hovering above her.

"Kish!"

"Long time no see Kitty Cat!" said Kish.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphasis!" cried Ichigo.

She transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"Ribbon Stra-"

She was cut off as Kish kicked her Strawberry Bell out of her hand. He started to attack.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ichigo.

The light sped towards her. She was done for, she knew it. Just then, someone jumped in front of her to stop the attack. She looked closer at the person.

"Ryou!" cried Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Go! Attack him!" said Ryou.

The attack was to strong for him and he flew towards wall.

"Ryou!" cried Ichigo.

She ran over to him.

"We're coming Ichigo!" said a voice.

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphasis!"

Ryou got up and jumped towards Kish.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Ryou jumped off Kish just in time. Kish was blown backward.

"Die Kitty Cat!" cried Kish!

He ran as fast as he could towards Ichigo. He summoned his two swords and began attacking Ichigo. She couldn't do much. She was caught off guard. She couldn't hold him off much longer. He attacked her one final time and that was it. She had been attacked to many times. She had been defeated. Ryou ran over to her.

"Ichigo!" he said.

She had severe cuts and even a third degree burn.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" said Ryou.

They didn't have time to call and ambulance, so Ryou just carried her. When they finally got to the hospital and the secretary saw her they got a room for her immediately.

"Will she be ok?" asked Ryou.

"I don't know." said the doctor.

--

_To see what happens Ichigo, tune in to the next chapter!_


	5. Hospital Training

_Ok. So this chapter barely focuses on Ichigo in the hospital._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_**Chapter 5: Hospital, Training! What comes next!**_

"You can go in now." said the doctor.

"Ok." said Ryou.

He headed into Ichigos Room.

"Hey Ichigo." he said.

"Hi Ryou." replied Ichigo.

"Hey, you know. I was thinking. Last time we battled we didn't seem as strong. Maybe we should start a daily training session." suggested Ryou.

"Sounds fun!" said Pudding.

"Yea, maybe." said Lettuce.

"I guess I could give it a try." said Minto.

"Yea. We need to stay in shape." said Zakuro.

"Ok then. Its already set up. Lets go do it now." said Ryou.

The doctors let Ichigo go and they went to the cafe.

"Hi, Keiichiro." said Pudding.

"Hi Pudding." replied Keiichiro.

"To the training room!" said Ichigo.

"Wow! This is awesome!" said Pudding.

"Well, transform!" said Ryou.

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphasis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphasis!

"Now for attacks!" said Ichigo.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Brilliant light exploded through the room. Particulurly at nothing.

"Now, lets try it at some targets!" said Ryou.

He walked over into a room in the back of the training room. He pushed a button and five targets appeared in front of the five mews.

"Cool!" said Ichigo.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

A pink heart shaped light exploded into the target.

"Score!" said Minto.

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash"

Water splashed and flew towards Lettuce's target. It flew to bits.

"Hit!" said Lettuce.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

A giant jello looking thing surrounded her target. It cracked and exploded.

"Booyah!" said Pudding.

"Ribbon Zakuros Pure!"

The whip cracked the target in half. She turned and walked the other way.

"Thats enough training for today." said Ryou.

"I'm going home now." said Ichigo.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow." said Ryou.

--

Ok. So I'm writing another story at the same time and at the end of this chapter I totally for got that Ichigo and Ryou were in love!


	6. Berri, Ringo, and Silver

_Berri and Ringo come back! Yay!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

_**Chapter 6: Berri, Ringo and Silver**_

"Hey, when did Berri and Ringo say that they'd be back?" asked Ichigo.

"Right now!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Berri and Ringo standing in the doorway.

"Berri! Ringo!" cried Ichigo.

They all went to hug them.

"How was your trip to China?" asked Pudding.

"Great!" said Berri.

"We brought presents!" said Ringo.

"Yay!" said Pudding.

"Ichigo. We brought you a 24k Diamond Necklace!" said Berri.

"OMG! Thanks so much you guys!" said Ichigo.

"Minto. We brought you a new fan for your japanese dancing class!" said Ringo.

"Wow! Its Beautiful! Thanks!" said Minto.

"Lettuce, we got you a book about sea creatures!" said Berri.

"Thanks guys!" said Lettuce.

"Pudding, we got you a new ball to perform tricks on!" said Ringo.

"Thanks!" said Pudding.

"Zakuro, we got you a new outfit to wear to fashion shows!" said Berri.

"Thanks." said Zakuro.

"Ryou, we got you a new robe and Keiichiro some baking stuff!" said Ringo.

"Thanks." said Ryou.

"Thanks!" said Keiichiro.

"So, have you guys gotten any better?" asked Ryou.

"Tons!" said Berri.

"Cool. Well show me tomorrow. Right now we have to open the cafe." said Ryou.

They opened the cafe and girls started pouring in. An extremely cute girl with long silver hair came in. She took one look at Ryou and practically fainted. She walked over to him and said hi.

"Hey there!" said the girl.

"Uh.. Hi." said Ryou.

"Your cute! Wanna go out with me?" she asked.

"Sorry! I already have a girlfriend." said Ryou.

"Aww come on! I'm probably more cuter!" said the girl.

"I'm sorry but Ichigo Momomiya is my girlfriend." stated Ryou.

"Oh, her! You know your way better off with me. What do you say we go get some coffee and you dump her." said the girl.

Ichigo walked over to them.

"Hey Ryou. Having problems?" she asked.

"Back off pinky! He's mine!" said the girl.

"I don't even know who you are!" said Ryou.

"For your information, my name is Silver Okinawa! Daughter of the Mayor of Okinawa!" said Silver.

"So?" replied Ryou.

"Excuse me?" said Silver.

"Look! I'm going out with Ichigo not you!" cried Ryou louder than he intended to.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Lettuce walked over to them.

"WHAT! Even after I kissed you!" cried Lettuce.

**A/N: I was refering to that one episode with Tokyo Bay and they didn't know about IchigoxRyou yet.**

"When did you kiss me!?" cried Ryou.

"Oh right! Never mind!" said Lettuce.

She walked away.

"Listen Ryou. Your coming with me and thats final!" said the girl.

"I'm staying here with Ichigo! I love her not you!" said Ryou.

"Oh well then! I guess I'll have to fight for you!" said the girl.

"Good luck." said Ryou.

He looked at Ichigo and winked. She nodded her head.

"Mew Mew Silver! Metamorphosis" cried the girl.

"Oh my god." said Ryou.

Silver's tanktop disappeared and was replaced by a silver one that faned out at the bottom. Her shorts disappeared and were replaced by silver ones. Then Snow Leopard ears appeared on her head and a tail appeared too.

"Now I know you'll lose Pinky!" said Silver.

"You're the eighth Mew!" said Ryou.

"Huh? What's a Mew?" asked Silver.

"Eight girls were injected with the DNA of Red Data Animals. We've found seven so far. So that must mean you're the eighth!" explained Ryou.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" cried Ichigo.

Her uniform disappeared and was replaced by her pink double skirt and cat ears and tail.

"Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" cried Ichigo.

Silver dodged, rebouded and kicked Ichigo in the stomach.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" yelled Ichigo.

The attack was a direct hit. Silver detransformed and walked over to Ichigo who had also detransformed.

"You win." said Silver.

"You have to join our team! You have to be a Mew with us!" said Ryou.

"Uh ok. Hey, where are the other six Mews?" asked Silver.

"Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berri, Ringo! Come here!" cried Ichigo.

"These are the others!" said Ryou.

"Transform guys!" said Ichigo.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berri!"

"Mew Mew Ringo!"

"Mew Mew Silver"

"Metamorphosis!"

--

So, how'd you like it? A new mew.


	7. Ichigo's Secret Revealed?

_Will Ichigo's mom figure out her secret? Read to find out!_

_--_

**Chapter 7: Ichigo's Secret Revealed?**

"Ichigo? Uh hello? Ichigo? Honey. Wake up! You're going to be late for work!"

"Huh? Oh hi mom." said Ichigo.

"You overslept! You're going to be late for work!" said Sakura.

"Oh My God! Work!

"I'm going to go check the mail and when I get back in here you better be ready!" snapped her mom.

Her mom walked outside and Ichigo quickly got dressed.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried someone.

"Mom!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo ran outside to see what was wrong. Kisshu had captured her mom.

"Kisshu! Let my mom go!" yelled Ichigo.

"Come with me back to my planet and I will." replied Kisshu.

"What's going on out here?" asked her dad as he came outside to see what was wrong.

"Dad! Watch out!" cried Ichigo.

"Sakura, Ichigo!" said her dad.

_'If I don't transform, my moms toast, but if I do my secret will be revealed. Oh I don't care! Mom I'm coming.'_

"Dad back up!" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo no! Don't go near him!" cried her dad.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

"Ich-Ichigo? Whats going on?" asked her dad.

"I'll explain later but right now I have to save mom!" cried Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" said a voice.

"Masha!" said Ichigo.

"I have message! I have message!" said Masha.

_"Ichigo, can you here me?" asked Keiichiro._

"Akasaka-san! Send the mews over to my house now! Kisshu's here and he has my mom!" said Ichigo.

"Copy that!" said Keiichiro.

"Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" said Ichigo.

"Nice try, Kitty cat!" said Kisshu.

"Mintoon Alo! Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Guys! Your here!" said Ichigo.

"All right lets take care of him!" said Minto.

"Mintoon Alo! Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Lettuce Tanets! Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Spear! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Berri Staff! Ribbon Berri Blast!"

"Appletick! Ribbon Ringo Strike!"

"Silver Wand! Ribbon Silver Gust!"

"Sutoro Bell Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Kisshu let Ichigo's mom go and fell to the ground.

"Mom!" cried Ichigo.

She ran and caught her mom before she hit the ground.

"Mom! Are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

"Yea. I'm fine." said Sakura.

"Honey. what's this all about?" asked her dad.

"Uh. Well. I guess I have no choice. I have to explain. Why don't we go in the living room." said Ichigo.

Ichigo, Sakura, Ichigo's dad and all of the other Mews headed into the living room.

"Ok. So. I'm a Mew. And so ar Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berri, Ringo, and Silver." said Ichigo.

"Hon, what's a Mew?" asked Sakura.

"Uh well, about a year ago we were injected with the DNA of Eight Red Data Animals. I'm an Iriomote Wildcat." stated Ichigo.

She made her ears and tail pop out.

"I'm an Ultramarine Lorikeet." stated Minto.

She made her wings and tail pop out.

"I'm a Finless Porpoise." stated Lettuce.

She made her antanae pop out.

"I'm a Golden Lion Tamarin!" stated Pudding.

She made her ears and tail pop out.

"I'm a Grey Wolf." stated Zakuro.

She made her ears and tail pop out.

"I was injected with two DNA's. Making me the weird one. I'm an Amami Rabbit and an Andean Mountain Cat." stated Berri.

She made her ears and tail pop out.

"I'm a Humboldt Penguin." stated Ringo.

"I'm the newest founded just yesterday. I'm a Snow Leopard." stated Silver.

She made her ears and tail pop out.


	8. Ryou's Illness

Ryou becomes sick and then recovers. Or has he?

--

**Chapter 8: Ryou's Sickness and Ichigo's Brother**

Ichigo walked into the Cafe early that morning to see Ryou before work started. She walked through the doors expecting to see Ryou standing there, but he wasn't. She walked in the kitchen and asked Keiichiro where Ryou was.

"Ummm. He's up in his room. He's still sleeping." said Keiichiro.

"Why is he sleeping?" asked Ichigo.

"He wasn't feeling good this morning so I told him to lay down." said Keiichiro.

"Oh, ok." said Ichigo.

Feeling a little worried, Ichigo ran up to Ryou's room. She knocked on the door.

"Ryou. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." replied Ryou.

Ichigo opened the door. Ryou was lying down on his bed and watching tv.

"How you feeling?" asked Ichigo.

"Kinda good." said Ryou.

Ichigo put her hand against his forehead.

"Ow! Ryou, you've got a horrible fever!" cried Ichigo.

"How can I have a fever! It's freezing in here!" replied Ryou.

"I better call the doctor." said Ichigo.

"Aww come on! You don't have to do that!" said Ryou.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but I'm your girlfriend and I'm worried about you." said Ichigo.

"Don't call the doctor!" yelled Ryou.

"Fine! Whatever! Be sick if I care!"

"Sorry Strawberry. I didn't mean to snap." said Ryou.

"It's ok. Work is starting. I better go." said Ichigo.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ichigo walked over and kissed Ryou on the cheek. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How's he doing?" asked Keiichiro.

"He's got a major fever and he won't let me call the doctor." replied Ichigo.

"Well, I'll go ahead and call if he doesn't want me to or not." said Keiichiro.

"Ryou can I come in?" asked Ichigo.

"Yea." replied Ryou.

Ichigo walked in followed by Keiichiro and the doctor.

"Ichigo! I told you not to call the doctor!" cried Ryou.

"I didn't! Keiichiro did!" replied Ichigo.

"Hmph! Whatever! Just hurry up and get out!" said Ryou.

Ichigo and Keiichiro walked out of the room. The doctor came out soon after.

"He's got the flu. He'll be better soon. Just make sure that boy doesn't get out of bed!" snapped the doctor.

"Ok." said Ichigo.

"I'll go make him some soup." said Keiichiro.

The doctor left and Ichigo and Keiichiro headed downstairs. Ichigo slumped in a chair.

"Momomiya-san, what's wrong?" asked Keiichiro.

"Nothing." replied Ichigo.

"Ryou will be fine. He's just got the flu." said Keiichiro.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my older brother?" asked Ichigo.

"You have an older brother?"

"Had."

"What happened?"

"When I was 6, my 8 year old brother, Blackberry, caught the flu. Both my mom, dad, and me thought that it was nothing. We called the doctor and he said that it would pass over. A week passed and he didn't get any better. We called the doctor back in and he said that Blackberry was in acoma. They took him to the hospital to stay. Everyday after school I would visit him. One afternoon when I went to visit him the doctor came into his room and asked if he could talk to Blackberry alone. So I went out into the hallway for a while. The doctor came out later and said I could go back in. I asked Blackberry what the doctor had wanted. He told me that I might need to sit down for this. So I did. Then he told me the horrible news..."

Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes. Ryou had heard Ichigo talking and decided to go see what was going on. He walked slowly downstairs trying not to fall. he stood outside the kitchen door listening.

"He told me that the doctor had been running some tests and they revealed that he had cancer. My mom cried for 2 days when I told her. About a month later he...he...WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ichigo started bawling.

"Ichigo." said Ryou

"Huh?"

Ichigo looked over at the door.

"Ryou! What are you doing down here?" asked Ichigo alarmed.

"I heard your story. I'm sorry." said Ryou.

"Oh, it's ok. That was a long time ago. I've gotten over it."

Ryou plopped down in a chair.

"Lord its cold in here." said Ryou.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Ryou, go back to bed." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo come up there with me. I have something for you."

They walked back upstairs. Ryou reached into a drawer and pulled out a Strawberry Shaped Broach.

"Your power upgrade. Transform." said Ryou.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

She looked at her dress. It now had white stripes on it.

"Activate your weapon." said Ryou.

"Strawberry Bell Bell!"

Her pink heart shaped ring appeared in front of her. The wings appeared next. Then a bell with a strawberry picture on it appeared.

"Ribbon Strawberry Force!"

A pink blast erupted from her Strawberry Bell.

"Wow! Looks powerful." said Ichigo.

"Well of course. I invented it." said Ryou.

--

Ok. I need reviews on how many more chapters there should be because i'm getting tired of typing stories. if anyone has any ideas for a chapter please tell me!


End file.
